¿Decisiones o Destino?
by Leana Bodt
Summary: "—Sabes que estaré contigo pase lo que pase, ¿no?" "— Hide… no es tan fácil —responde Kaneki, sintiendo su pecho oprimirse por el secreto que esconde." Mitad humano, mitad Ghoul. ¿Su amigo sería capaz de seguir a su lado sabiendo eso? No lo sabe y tampoco quiere arriesgarse a comprobarlo. / Pareja: HidexKaneki. Advertencia: Lemon. Yaoi.


**Notas del fanfic:**

Haré mi berrinche! Sí! Estoy depresiva con el final del manga de Tokyo Ghoul, digo, tampoco esperaba que fuera uno de cuentos de hadas, pero tampoco me esperaba _eso…_

En fin, en la serie estos dos realmente me encantaron, para que decir en el manga, aunque son pocas las veces que aparecen son sin duda las más intensas y cargadas de emotividad, a mi parecer. Por ello no podía resistirme a escribir algo de ellos. Hide se ha ganado mi corazón a pulso y para que hablar de Kaneki! Aaahhh *suspira como idiota*

Ya, dejo de dar la lata xD así que aquí les traigo un fic el cual se sitúa justo al final de la serie, después de la tortura de Jason a Kaneki. _Creo_ que no hay spoiler, ya que todo esto pasa en mi imaginación y lo escribí basándome más que nada en la serie.

*Saludos a Haneda-chan que me apoyó con esta pareja! Si hasta imágenes me envió para inspirarme *-* Gracias por tu apoyo y por aclararme varias cosas de la serie, tienes una paciencia enorme.

Eres el mejor! y espero que este fic te guste mucho :3

**Pareja: **HidexKaneki.

**Advertencia: **Lemon. Yaoi.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del capítulo:<strong>

Este fic se sitúa justo después de que Kaneki vence a Jason y se va del escondite del Árbol Aogiri.

Luego de eso mi imaginación retorcida interviene, cambiando levemente el curso de su "ida"

Espero que les guste!

* * *

><p><strong>¿Decisiones o Destino?<strong>

_Por favor, dime… dime como se supone que es este lugar_

_¿Sabes quién está dentro de mí?_

_Estoy roto, roto en este mundo_

_Tú ríes pero yo no puedo verte_

A veces una persona llega a preguntarse por qué sucede lo que sucede, por qué el destino se ensaña con un individuo en particular, hiriéndolo una y otra vez. Dejando cicatrices, volviendo a abrirlas y aplicando sal. Impidiendo olvidar. Impidiendo levantarse de nuevo.

El destino es muy cruel, y lo peor es que siempre esperamos a que mejore, teniendo esperanzas en ese dicho que dice "después de la tormenta, viene la calma". Pero se debe ser sincero: mantener esperanzas no es sano… y él lo sabe muy bien.

Deja el celular sobre su cama, sintiendo la derrota del octavo intento por contactar a su mejor amigo.

Sus ojos se fijan en la pantalla de la televisión, donde el hombre llamado Mr. Ogura, habla sobre los últimos ataques de Ghouls en los Distritos. Al parecer el Distrito 20 no es tan seguro y tranquilo como se creía. Toda la calma que ha durado durante tantos años ha sido compensada con los últimos ataques que se han desatado: masacres, venganza, grupos de Ghouls organizados y varios de ellos son muy peligrosos: autores de masacres incontables a los cuáles el CCG persigue como tarea primordial.

Un escalofrío recorre su columna vertebral. Un presentimiento que se atora en su garganta, amasando su cordura. Haciéndolo maquinar hipótesis, una tras otras, para explicar todos aquellos eventos.

El timbre resuena por el departamento haciéndolo dar un respingo. Se levanta de la cama y camina hacia el recibidor para ver por la mirilla, pero todo es negro, alguien ha puesto la mano. Suelta un suspiro frunciendo el ceño, no tiene un mal presentimiento, pero tampoco quiere arriesgarse.

— ¿Sí?

— Hide, soy yo.

La voz de Kaneki reverbera por la madera de la puerta hasta llegar a él y un jadeo se escapa de sus labios mientras quita las cerraduras para abrir.

Un chico de cabello blanco está frente a él, Hideyoshi frunce el ceño y esos ojos por fin se encuentran con los suyos. Siente algo extraño, algo diferente en él, aun así solo se limita a tragar con fuerza, haciéndose a un lado para dejarlo pasar y se resiste a preguntar por su aspecto. El albino pide permiso, sus modales contrastan con su actual aspecto, pero son algo muy propio de él.

Sus ojos cafés lo siguen hasta la entrada del cuarto, donde aquel chico se detiene sin decir palabra alguna. Hide guarda silencio, esperando alguna reacción por parte de su mejor amigo. Por fin Kaneki se gira, mirándolo con intensidad, pero el rubio se da cuenta de que la persona frente a él no sabe qué decir.

Aun así, Hide no quiere inquietarlo, no quiere que vuelva a desaparecer.

— Te ves terrible, Kaneki —dice con una sonrisa relajada, soltando una carcajada mientras se gira para sacar una toalla de su closet—. La etapa de rebeldía y pandillas creí que era entre los 14 y 16.

Ahí está. Una sonrisa sincera, divertida, pero con un toque melancólico muy propio de Kaneki. Hideyoshi le tiende la tela señalándole donde está el baño, aunque el de cabellos blancos ya lo sabe.

Hide escucha el agua salir y un suspiro escapa de sus labios. Tiene una extraña sensación, no es algo malo, lo sabe, Kaneki jamás lo ha hecho sentir incómodo de ninguna manera, al contrario. Lo que siente es que algo va mal con él. Pero su amigo no hablará, nunca lo hace. Si Hide no poseyera ese talento para analizar los hechos y sacar una conclusión casi instintiva, jamás se enteraría sobre lo que pasa con Kaneki.

Toma todos los papeles que están regados por el cuarto, con titulares sobre casos de Ghouls: asesinatos, fotos de los inspectores fallecidos en misión y carteles de "se busca". Información y apuntes que junta con rapidez, apilándolos a un costado de su escritorio. Abre la puerta de su closet y saca las ropas que Kaneki ha dejado para cuando va a dormir con él. Esos días en los que estudian hasta tarde, jugaban video juegos, veían películas o simplemente conversaban hasta muy tarde.

Días que extraña con toda su alma, que anhela que vuelvan, pero presiente que eso no será así.

Hide baja la mirada, sintiendo la angustia en él. Jamás debió dejarlo ir a esa cita con Rize… jamás.

Toca la puerta del baño un par de veces con los nudillos antes de entrar, avisa que le dejará ropa limpia y aprovecha de tomar la sucia que está a un lado del lavamanos. El olor a sangre se impregna en su nariz. Olor a muerte. Otra punzada que oprime su pecho, una que ignora, girándose sobre los talones para tirar aquellas prendas a la basura.

Cuando regresa al cuarto, Kaneki lo sigue, con una toalla en la cabeza y en completo silencio. Se sienta sobre la cama y baja las manos con la tela húmeda aun sobre sus cabellos. Hide lo mira unos momentos, se acerca y comienza a agitarla con delicadeza.

Es la primera vez que Kaneki lo deja hacer aquello por voluntad propia, antes el rubio siempre ha tenido que pedírselo. La toalla cae a un lado y los dedos de Hide se deslizan por las hebras albinas.

— Me gusta.

Kaneki alza sus negros ojos hacia él. Su estómago se estremece, como si alguien lo hubiese tomado y estrujado. Los nervios se deslizan bajo su piel. Hace mucho que no se sentía así con Hide. Hace mucho que no lo veía, que no estaba con él.

_Cuanto lo ha extrañado…_

Se levanta de la cama, tomando el rostro de su amigo y guiándolo hasta el suyo. Sus labios se tocan, el hormigueo sobre la zona se siente bien, placentero. El contacto es suave, Hide tiene los ojos abiertos de par en par, pero cuando esa lengua se desliza entre su boca, un gruñido se le escapa. El beso se torna húmedo, pero lento, profundo. Kaneki domina, succionando de los labios contrarios, saboreando el gusto del rubio, el cual se le hace delicioso.

El chico por fin coopera, perdiendo el control ante las sensaciones que despierta su mejor amigo en él. Sus manos nerviosas se apoderan de sus caderas, girándolo para golpearlo contra el escritorio y arroja la silla a un lado, junto con las demás cosas que descansan sobre el mueble mientras Kaneki sigue sujetando su rostro para mantener un beso que se vuelve más ardiente con el paso de los segundos. Su lengua recorriendo la caliente cavidad de Hide mientras se sube al escritorio para dejar las piernas a sus costados.

Pero un mordisco que jala de su labio, hace a Hideyoshi entrar en razón.

— Es-espera… —pide con un jadeo, con su labio aun entre los dientes del chico con cabellos blancos—, esto… n-no…

Kaneki lo ignora, viendo a Hide alejarse levemente, así que con sus piernas lo detiene, enlazándolas atrás de su espalda. Se quita la playera de color negro para tirarla a un lado, haciendo que Hide trague con dificultad, observando su abdomen.

— Kaneki…

— Shhht —lo hace callar, mirándolo con sus ojos negros reflejando el deseo, ese que tantas noches Hideyoshi imaginó poder ver, que tanto ha anhelado.

La lengua del albino se desliza por su cuello, rozando la manzana de adán que se mueve ante el toque, llegando a su barbilla, donde lo besa delicadamente, hasta llegar a su boca. Kaneki vuelve a besarlo, metiendo la lengua y sacándola, para capturar la contraria ente sus labios. Hide cierra los ojos, con su juicio diluyéndose entre sus dedos… sus besos lo están volviendo loco.

Unas agiles manos terminan por arrancarle la playera al rubio, sintiendo el tacto de Kaneki deslizarse por sus hombros, bajando hasta su pecho y llegando a su abdomen, donde el toque de sus frías manos lo hacen estremecer. Traga duro, y entonces nota el regusto metálico en su boca: el sabor de la sangre.

— Kaneki —dice con voz firme, empujando al chico por los hombros, viendo esa lengua repasar su propia boca, provocándole sed. Se mantiene en su posición, mirándolo serio—. Siento… como si no… siento que no… que no eres tú.

De pronto sus ojos negros cambian, se vuelven cristalinos y su mirada lo atraviesa con una angustia palpable. Hide traga con fuerza, mirando a su mejor amigo, y su expresión es de la más pura desolación, jamás lo vio así, ni siquiera cuando su madre murió. Aquel sentimiento desgarrador se refleja a través de sus oscuras pupilas y le duele en lo más profundo verlo de aquella manera.

— Hide —suelta con la voz quebrada—. Dime… yo… no sé quién soy. No sé qué es lo que hay dentro de mí…

Algo ha sucedido, algo lo bastante grande y malo como para dejar a Kaneki en ese estado. Hide por fin lo sabe. El rubio se mantiene quieto, pero suaviza su expresión, viendo los temblores que lo hacen ver tan débil, pero Hide sabe que es solo un quiebre, que ese chico no es así, él es fuerte, aunque a su modo.

Alza las manos y las apoya sobre sus hombros, para luego deslizarlas por su cuello con suavidad, sintiendo la piel fría del albino. Kaneki ya no lo mira, pero eso no evita que Hide suelte todo lo que tiene para decir.

— Eres Kaneki Ken, es tan simple como eso —responde, y entonces el chico lo mira con sus ojos titilando con una emoción cálida, una que hace mucho no siente—. Mi mejor amigo, e incluso más que eso.

Por fin el chico se larga a llorar y se deja abrazar por los cálidos brazos de Hideyoshi. Ha olvidado desde cuando no siente esa clase de cuidado, ese contacto tierno. Un abrazo sincero y cargado de sentimientos ¿Por qué no había acudido a él antes? Ansía su contacto, su aroma a jabón y shampoo de hierbas. Anhelándolo a él por entero.

Hideyoshi se mueve para acercar la lengua hacia su rostro y lame las lágrimas, haciendo que Kaneki suelte un suspiro.

— Te haré olvidar todo esto… recordar quién eres. —Kaneki compone una expresión de asombro, mezclada con algo de miedo, sabiendo que esas palabras significan mucho más de lo que se dejan ver, como una flor esperando a abrirse para recibir la primavera—. Vamos, no me mires así —dice Hide con una sonrisa divertida y el sonrojo adornando sus mejillas—, tú comenzaste con esto, pero si ya no quieres, nos detendremos aquí. No te presionaré, lo sabes.

Claro que lo sabe. El día de su graduación Hideyoshi y él habían ido a su lugar preferido a comer hamburguesas. Entre toda la conversación la hora pasó bastante rápido, por ello caminaron juntos a casa. Al pasar frente al parque decidieron sentarse a descansar sobre un juego hecho de fierros, el cual se debe escalar. Con sus ojos perdidos en el cielo, sumidos en un silencio agradable, Hide lo había besado. Un toque suave, _su primer beso. _No dijo nada, ninguno de los dos lo hizo. Luego de eso fingieron que nada había sucedido y las cosas transcurrieron con normalidad entre ellos.

Ahora, Kaneki sabe que fue un cobarde. Le corresponde, debió decirlo. Pero se cayó por miedo a perder a un ser querido. Aun así, Hideyoshi lo hizo sucumbir desde mucho antes, y ahora se da cuenta de que es como estar en arenas movedizas: mientras más se quiere alejar de él, más lo extraña, más lo necesita.

_Más lo ama._

Kaneki se inclina y deposita un casto beso sobre sus labios, es delicado y tiembla a causa de los nervios. "Sí, eso se siente más como Kaneki" y ese pensamiento arranca otra sonrisa de los labios del rubio, que se acerca para otro leve contacto. Así juegan un rato, perdiendo la vergüenza, despertando sus sentimientos, esos mismos que se han forjado durante sus años de amistad. Sonrisas cómplices y miradas profundas. Toda la preocupación latente en el corazón de Hideyoshi se va desvaneciendo, permite que se vaya solo por esos instantes.

Las manos del albino suben por los desnudos brazos de Hide, rozándolo con la punta de los dedos, sintiendo su piel causarle escalofríos con cada tacto, con cada avance. Se detiene en su cuello y lo acerca hacia su rostro para reanudar el beso, lento, pero más profundo que antes.

Hide lo toma por la cintura para guiarlo hacia la cama, donde lo recuesta con cuidado, poniendo su rodilla entre sus piernas para mantener el equilibrio y no aplastarlo. Desliza sus dedos por el abdomen duro de Kaneki, observando los músculos que comienzan a marcarse.

— Has estado entrenándote, ¿eh?

— Algo así —contesta el chico con una sonrisa de medio lado, estremeciéndose cuando esos dedos llegan hasta su short.

— No llevas ropa interior —suelta Hide alzando las cejas mientras se relamen los labios, provocando vergüenza en el otro.

Las ansias pronto se hacen presentes y esa nerviosa mano por fin se cuela bajo el short. Kaneki se arquea suavemente, soltando un jadeo de placer. La palma del rubio sube y baja con lentitud, sintiendo la dureza comenzar a formarse entre el calor de sus dedos. Sus ojos cafés no se pierden expresión alguna del albino, que con los labios entreabiertos y el rostro adquiriendo el rubor, suelta suspiros cada vez más seguidos.

Hideyoshi traga la saliva que se acumula con rapidez en su boca, su mano se humedece y con cuidado la saca para comenzar a quitar el short de color negro. El miembro se alza inhiesto, habiendo que Kaneki lleve las manos hacia aquella zona, pero el rubio las quita al tiempo que se desliza sobre él como una serpiente. Sus pieles se rozan, pero no lo suficiente, lo que pone a Kaneki más ansioso. Hide quita la última prenda en juego ayudado por el otro, que entre los nervios ansía poder sentir más y más de ese calor. Por fin Hide baja su cadera, para rozar ambas erecciones. Se siente muy bien y con cada frote un gruñido sale de su garganta.

Ambos se miran, con el rostro a escasos centímetros. El rubio no se quiere perder detalle y la imagen de Kaneki bajo su cuerpo, sucumbiendo a las sensaciones de placer que él le provoca, lo tienen al borde del delirio.

Ya perdió la cuenta de hace cuánto tiempo se ha imaginado así con el chico, con su _mejor amigo_. Poder abrazarlo, besarlo y sentirlo como nunca. Como nadie. Marcarlo y poseerlo. Ansiando todo de él.

Amándolo.

Kaneki se alza, deslizando su lengua sobre los labios de Hideyoshi, que pronto deja la suya salir para encontrarse con la contraria en una danza húmeda, dulce y sensual. Invitándose a tocar más, a recorrer toda la caliente cavidad.

Todo se arremolina en la mente de Kaneki, que no sabe qué es lo que ha pasado desde que conoció a Rize. Ha tenido que pasar por tanto… y sabe que aún queda mucho más que afrontar. A pesar de eso quiere perderse en este momento, disfrutar de lo único de lo que está seguro: que ama a Hideyoshi. Ese chico que siempre ha estado a su lado. Aunque no sabe si eso seguirá así si llega a enterarse de lo que es, de lo que se ha convertido. Es un Ghoul, y por fin lo ha aceptado. Y si bien está listo para afrontar las consecuencias de ello, no arrastrará a Hide con él.

Se pregunta por qué después de aquella tortura, de pasar por todo ese terrible calvario, ha acudido al rubio. Pero algo le dice que fue la mejor decisión.

No puede arrepentirse de nada, y por primera vez se atreve a tomar todo lo que se le está dando, todo de Hideyoshi.

Las piernas de Kaneki se acomodan a cada lado del chico, contrastando con aquella piel unos tonos más oscura. Hide comprende lo que encierra aquella acción y se lleva los dedos a la boca para chuparlos y lamerlos con insistencia, pensando en si acaso eso será suficiente. Vuelve a unir sus labios en un contacto leve, para luego comenzar a descender, depositando besos y mordiscos sobre su abdomen a medida que baja, deteniéndose frente a su sexo.

— Espera, Hide —pide Kaneki con voz jadeante, llevando sus manos hasta el cabello rubio, que se resbala suave entre sus dedos. Pero el chico lo ignora, llevándose aquel miembro a la boca para engullirlo de una sola vez—. ¡Ah! N-no… eso…

Pero su voz se ve interrumpida por la fuerte succión, al tiempo que unos juguetones dedos llegan a su entrada para comenzar a dilatarlo. Kaneki frunce el ceño al sentir el primero, la incomodidad y el dolor crece cuando son tres, pero se mezcla con el placer, como el agua y el aceite, que no se juntan del todo, pero permanecen unidos. Todo se vuelve extraño y se siente muy bien. Su mano se posa en su frente ante el sudor que comienza a perlarla mientras acaricia la cabeza del rubio.

Hide alza sus ojos para ver la erótica expresión de Kaneki. Oír sus jadeos es como una melodía improvisada y natural, perfecta, y que hace que su pulso se dispare. Su lengua juguetea por la extensión, dejando escurrir su saliva para facilitar el deslice, al tiempo que sus largos dedos entran y salen por su cuerpo, haciendo tijeras de vez en cuando. Su piel es increíblemente suave y la humedad hace que el aroma a jabón se haga más perceptible. A _su _jabón. Todo lo incita, y poder absorber todo el erotismo que le entrega Kaneki hacen que su propia erección palpite ansiosa.

Sus dedos por fin pueden pasar sin mayor esfuerzo, Kaneki lo está recibiendo bien.

— Kaneki —lo llama el rubio, limpiando la comisura de su boca con el pulgar para luego lamerlo, al tiempo que se acerca al rostro del albino—. ¿Puedo meterla?

El rubor tiñe esa blanca piel, que parece brillar en contraste con sus oscuros ojos. Hide se maravilla con lo hermoso que se ve, pero al mismo tiempo algo le dice que se ha vuelto una amenaza enorme, aunque no para él precisamente.

Kaneki asiente abriendo más sus piernas, sintiendo la punta rozarlo, haciendo que tiemble de nerviosismo. Hide lo percibe, y apoyándose en un codo justo a un lado de su rostro, besa su mejilla con cariño, lame su oreja y su cuello para calmarlo. Mete la punta con suavidad y el albino suelta un jadeo de dolor.

— Relájate, por favor —pide Hideyoshi con su aliento rozando la curvatura de ese cuello. Empuja de una vez y entra la mitad, a lo que Kaneki intenta cerrar las piernas por reflejo, presionando sus caderas y volviéndose demasiado estrecho. Entonces el rubio apoya su frente sobre la suya, acariciando sus blancos cabellos—. Te amo, Kaneki. Estaremos juntos siempre, ¿no?

Se desliza en su interior de una sola vez, sintiendo sus caderas chocar con las contrarias. El calor abrupto que lo envuelve se siente increíble, mucho mejor que en sus fantasías.

Esta es su primera vez, para ambos, y es demasiado placer.

La punzada que atraviesa su columna vertebral se desvanece con rapidez y Kaneki pronto alza sus manos para recorrer el pecho de Hide y aferrarse a los cabellos justo tras sus orejas.

— ¿Estás bien? —pregunta el rubio con la voz jadeante.

— Sí —responde perdiéndose en sus ojos cafés, en esa expresión abrumada de éxtasis que Hide intenta esconder para hacerlo sentir seguro.

Jamás ha estado mejor. Esa unión es mucho más que mera carne, es alma, es el corazón, lo es todo. Ellos siempre han estado juntos, uno siendo el soporte del otro, siendo la otra mitad, el complemento. Han podido contra el fiero destino gracias a la mutua compañía y por fin son uno, por fin dejan a sus sentimientos salir. Aunque fuera Kaneki quien se negara al principio, solo por el miedo de perder a alguien tan amado.

Eso ya no será así… _él los salvará a todos._

— También te amo, Hide.

Y con esas palabras el rubio ya no puede controlarse. Mueve sus caderas hacia atrás para volver a entrar de una sola vez, arrancando un gemido del albino. Repite la acción y Kaneki siente como se desliza en su interior, con toda esa longitud que lo llena por entero. El roce se siente delicioso, pero extraño, es totalmente nuevo para él.

El sonido de sus pieles al chocar se mezcla con sus jadeos, llenado el cuarto con el sudor de sus cuerpos. Kaneki se alza para inspirar en el cuello de Hide ese aroma masculino que le abre el apetito, que lo excita y le encanta, jamás ha sido tan consiente de lo mucho que su amigo lo seduce.

— ¡Ah! —grita Kaneki al sentir como espolea contra algo en su interior que lo hace estremecer, arrancándole latigazos de placer que se esparcen por todo su cuerpo como electricidad.

Hide se muerde los labios queriendo oír más de esos gemidos. Embiste en el mismo ángulo, haciendo que el chico se arquee con fuerza, aferrando la almohada bajo su cabeza. No sabía que el albino fuera tan flexible y Hide se maravilla con toda esa sensualidad. Guía sus labios hasta un pezón y lo lame, para luego darle un mordisco. Kaneki se humedece los labios, abrumado por el placer cuando esa boca juguetea con el otro pezón.

El calor se vuelve espeso, pegándose en sus pieles. El oxígeno se hace nada y por más que intentan respirar con normalidad, el aire no es suficiente, aún así no quieren parar, quieren tomar todo el uno del otro.

El rubio se arrodilla frente al chico, alzando sus caderas hasta la altura de su pelvis y se inclina para lamer su abdomen, justo sobre esa línea en el centro de su cuerpo, donde los músculos se marcan con aquella posición. Hide sabe que se ha perdido de mucho, de todos esos cambios en el cuerpo de él, y ahora quiere redescubrir todo aquello. Con su cabeza enterrada en la almohada y la espalda contorneada, siendo sostenida por los brazos de Hide, que lo penetra a un ritmo rápido; Kaneki deja salir todos esos gritos vergonzosos y calientes.

Con cada estocada la necesidad de acelerar sus movimientos se ve más necesaria. Hideyoshi nota el interior de Kaneki volverse más suave y se deleita con ese dulce calor que lo envuelve.

— Tu interior es increíble —suelta con voz ronca, respirando con dificultad, y siente al chico apretarlo aún más—. ¡Mn!

Kaneki se alza siendo ayudado por el rubio, pasando los brazos tras su cabeza y apoyándolos en sus hombros, rozando la nariz con la contraria.

— Hazme acabar, Hide —susurra el Ghoul, calentando esos labios con su aliento.

Kaneki siente como ese miembro se hace más grande en su interior y se estremece, envolviendo su cuerpo con las piernas.

La lengua de Hideyoshi se desliza por su mandíbula y por fin lo besa. Reclama sus labios con fiereza, profundizando el beso con su lengua, que acaricia su paladar causándole cosquillas. Kaneki enreda los dedos en su cabello rubio, siempre ha querido hacerlo, le llama la atención que siempre este despeinado, pero que sea tan suave al tacto. Le gusta la sensación cuando se desliza entre sus dedos.

Se mueve de arriba abajo y Hide sale en su encuentro, haciendo la penetración más profunda. Kaneki siente como su cuerpo comienza a rendirse, deseando el momento del clímax. El calor se concentra en su bajo vientre y todo se vuelve aún más perceptible sobre su piel. Las caricias, lo aromas, el roce, ese miembro dentro de él…

— ¡Ah! Mn… Hide… Hide…

Kaneki cierra sus oscuros ojos, preso del orgasmo que esta pronto a llegar, y Hideyoshi lo mira fascinado, perdido en todas esas expresiones descubiertas, en todo ese erotismo desatado solo para él.

Ya no puede seguir, y con unos movimientos más, sus brazos envuelven a Kaneki mientras acaba en su interior y el calor repentino provoca que el albino se derrame entre ambos cuerpos. No puede dejar de temblar, sus manos se adormecen y el aliento errático de Hide calienta su pecho. Por fin deja caer su frente sobre el hombro del rubio, que mueve el rostro para pegar sus labios en un beso delicado, suave y lleno de un sabor nuevo.

Ambos se dejan caer sobre la cama y Hideyoshi mira el techo de su habitación intentando calmar los acelerados latidos de su corazón, los que taponean sus oídos con el rápido bombeo de la sangre.

— Si fumara, este sería el momento en que encendería un cigarrillo —suelta con una sonrisa divertida, arrancando una carcajada por parte del albino.

— ¿Has fumado alguna vez?

— Sí, pero tosí mucho y hasta lloré. No quiero volver a intentarlo.

Otra carcajada reverbera por el cuarto y luego el silencio se hace presente. El frío del ambiente roza su piel aún húmeda, por ello Hide se levanta para tomar una manta que descansa a los pies de su cama y los cubre con ella.

No sabe que decir, ¿y si Kaneki se va de nuevo? Ese es el mayor miedo que siente. Su mejor amigo, con el que siempre ha estado en las buenas y en las malas… desde _aquel_ accidente que lo evita. No le molesta que tenga un nuevo mundo, de hecho se alegra por eso, pero que lo abandone… no sería capaz de aceptar algo así.

—Sabes que estaré contigo pase lo que pase, ¿no?

— Hide… no es tan fácil —responde Kaneki, sintiendo su pecho oprimirse por el secreto que esconde.

Mitad humano, mitad Ghoul. ¿Su amigo sería capaz de seguir a su lado sabiendo eso?

No lo sabe y tampoco quiere arriesgarse a comprobarlo.

Ante ese silencio, Hideyoshi pierde su mirada en el color blanco del techo, dejando que sus pensamientos se dispersen. Sabe que Kaneki está pasando por algo lo bastante malo como para hacer cambiar su esencia, una que él conoce mejor que nadie. Por ello, decide no pensar en ello aún y tampoco presionarlo, cuando Kaneki da respuestas ambiguas es porque quiere desviar el tema.

— Ven aquí. —El rubio lo abraza, dejando sus labios sobre su frente, para besarlo con delicadeza.

No desaprovechará ese momento, cuando sus sentimientos por fin son aceptados y correspondidos. Deja que su piel caliente el cuerpo de Kaneki, que comienza a perder calor. Mantiene los ojos abiertos un buen rato, pero el agotamiento pronto lo abruma, pasar horas leyendo y la actividad recién realizada; inevitablemente se queda dormido.

Con cada movimiento realizado por Kaneki durante la noche, Hide da un salto, abriendo los ojos bruscamente para encontrar al chico aun entre sus brazos con el semblante tranquilo, uno que desde hace mucho no ve en él. Se queda así unos minutos, grabando cada detalle de él en su mente. Sus largas pestañas, su nariz respingada, sus labios finos, lo lisa que es su piel, la cual ahora parece incluso más blanca que cuando su cabello era oscuro. Entonces de nuevo se queda dormido a pesar de sus esfuerzos por seguir con él.

Pero el destino se ensaña y no quiere soltar a Kaneki.

_"__Si fuera el protagonista de una historia, ciertamente sería… una tragedia"_

Aunque no todo depende del destino. Nosotros también forjamos nuestro camino con nuestras decisiones.

Las manos de Kaneki ya se mancharon de sangre.

Otro ha escogido el rumbo de su caminar, y esta vez no podrá huir. No querrá huir.

.

.

.

Hideyoshi suelta un gruñido cuando la luz del sol le llega de lleno en el rostro, maldita sea, anoche no cerró las cortinas. Su mano se desliza en el colchón, pero no hay nada. Se sienta de golpe mirando hacia los lados, tratando de salir de su aturdimiento, entonces se da cuenta que realmente está solo.

Kaneki de nuevo se ha ido…

Se deja caer hacia el costado para apoyar la cabeza contra la muralla de su cuarto, encogiendo las piernas de golpe.

¿Cómo puede pedirle a Kaneki que deje de lado su humanidad y se aferre al egoísmo? ¿Qué se quede con él?

Pero si Kaneki aceptara alejarse del mundo en el que ha entrado, de ayudar a la gente que le importa… dejaría de ser Kaneki.

Una sonrisa melancólica se instala sobre sus labios. Hide no sabe que es lo que vendrá, pero al menos hay lago de esperanza de la que puede aferrarse: su amistad, ese amor incondicional que calienta su pecho. Kaneki siempre será lo más importante para él.

_Estoy de pie aquí en un mundo retorcido_

_Pero nadie puede ver mi verdadera forma_

_Por favor… no me encuentres_

_No me mires…_

_En este mundo que alguien imaginó_

_Yo simplemente no quiero herirte_

_Así que por favor, no me olvides…_

_Así como yo solía hacer_

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales:<strong>

Carajo! Estos dos realmente me encantan! *^*

Ojalas pudiera leer algo de ellos en español… si alguien se anima se lo agradecería con todo mi amorsh

Y bueno, a mi parecer ellos debieron quedarse juntos y fin del manga. Pero las cosas no siempre son como una quiere, así que bue…

Les cuento… para los que les interese xD Que haré un conjunto de fics de Tokyo Ghoul, donde seguramente algunos serán cortitos. Están centrados en el final del manga, pero sería _mi propia versión_. Con algunos detalles que imagino y esas cosas. Habrá de todo un poco, parejas hetero, yaoi, cosas felices y tristes y bla bla. Todo centrado en la serie. Sí, son las secuelas que ha dejado en mí su final :c ese conjunto de fics lo publicaré en Fanfiction, ya que aquí solo se puede si son de temática Yaoi.

Espero sus comentarios con amor y el hambre de un Ghoul (?)

Saludos y mordiscos


End file.
